


Don't Mess With the Medic

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: And it will be utterly hilarious, Don't make KO mad, He will mess you up, Hehehe, Kinda-sorta-bordering on smut?, M/M, Warned just in case, i like this concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Knockout has had it with Screamy's whining. And he has a revenge plan.





	Don't Mess With the Medic

**Author's Note:**

> Greeting Nerdlings,
> 
> I was bored. sucker_for_pain gave me an idea. This thing happened. And I laughed my aft off writing it. Have fun :P
> 
> -Ghost

Knockout was sick of Starscream’s incessant whining. All day it was ‘Megatron did this’, ‘the drones did that’ blah blah blah. The medic couldn’t care less about the Seeker’s petty problems, especially when he was dealing with stupid skinjobs who scratched his paint. At least Breakdown understood his frustration. Still, a good partner didn’t change the fact that Scream was currently pacing in his med bay, going on about Megatron’s latest injustice against him. Something about Airachnid being allowed to one up him? No matter, Knockout was fed up, and he had a plan for the next time the SIC required repairs.

“…that blasted spider is always angling for control! If she thinks she can just show up here and steal my title _AND_ humiliate me in front of Lord Megatron…”

“Oh for Primus’ sake, Starscream, would you just get on with it already?! The whole ship is tired of watching you two dance circles around each other. Either do something about it or stop complaining!” The SIC was taken aback.

“What? Who are you talking about? Do something about what?”

“The sexual tension between yourself and our Lord, obviously. It’s absurd. The crew has bets on when, or if you two will ever just frag each other, or if you’ll kill each other first. I personally think you’ll frag him before this stellar cycle ends, provided he doesn’t kill you before then.”

“Wha…sexual tension?! I’ll have you know I hate that mech with the deepest depths of my spark. Why in Kaon would I frag him?”

“Well, a mech his size is _bound_ to be a good frag. Unless you don’t think you can handle him.” Scream’s optics narrowed.

“You don’t think I can handle our Master? Please, I am far superior to him! And I’ll prove it too.” He stormed out of the med bay and the doctor felt a huge grin develop on his faceplate. Breakdown came out and saw his partner’s expression.

“Oh boy, what did you do this time?”

“I started a long-term revenge plot. I’ll let you know how it works out.”

About a cycle later, things were fairly quiet on the ship and no one needed attending to. Until Megatron walked in with an unnerving smirk, that is, dragging an unconscious Starscream behind him. The SIC was leaking energon everywhere…and transfluid. Knockout internally celebrated the success of phase one, but collected himself as Megatron addressed him.

“Knockout, Starscream is in dire need of repair. I would greatly appreciate it if you could handle the situation.” The smirk didn’t falter.

“Of course, my liege. I’ll start on him immediately.” Megatron hauled the Seeker onto a table and left, apparently in a good mood despite the circumstances. The medic called in Steve, one of the vehicons. “Steve, I know you and the others have just as many bets on our Commander as I do, but let everyone know, they finally fragged, and I expect to be paid my share by the end of the cycle.” Steve was surprised.

“You…you’re kidding?! Scrap, I’m gonna lose a lot of high grade over this. I’ll tell the crew, quietly of course.” The medic then began examining the SIC’s injuries. Surprisingly, most of his frame was unharmed, although his wings were quite damaged, clearly from the gladiator’s claws. The rest of the damage was almost explicitly to Scream’s valve. Great. There was little that could be done for that kind of damage. After putting healing salve on the damaged areas and stitching what tears he could, Knockout connected a cortical psychic patch to the Seeker’s helm, remotely accessing his processor algorithms.

Starscream was practically a pathological liar, everyone knew that. So wouldn’t it be interesting if the SIC could only tell the truth? Knock sure thought so. So he put a small logic loop in his patient’s processor. Just a little one. An easy fix, when Scream inevitably came back and made him figure out the problem. Now he just had to let the silver mech’s self-repair do its work. It took a few joors, but eventually the SIC came to. And he was very moody.

“Knockout! Where are you…”

“Oh good, you’re awake. I was beginning to think you had given out on us, Commandant.” Scream growled.

“How long have I been here?”

“A few joors, nothing to serious.”

“What? And where’s Lord Megatron?”

“I don’t know. Command bridge probably.” The Seeker drug himself of the table and limped out of the bay, grimacing in pain. “Starscream, you’re in no condition to leave! Ugh…oh well.” Soon after, Knockout went to the bridge and found Soundwave. “Soundwave, I need an audio-visual feed of Starscream. He’s…still damaged. But our SIC decided he was fit for duty. I’d like to keep an optic on him.” The silent mech nodded lightly, handing him a data pad with the feed of Starscream pulled up. “Thaaaank you.” Now, to watch the show.

Screamers was angrily looking for Megatron, muttering to himself. Until he ran into Airachnid, who tried to mock him.

“Hello Starscream. You look worse than normal. Have a run in with our leader, hm?”

“Airachnid, I don’t have time for your petty mockery. Get out of my sight, you miserable, conniving insect!” Before she could respond, the Seeker scurried away, optics betraying his shock at his own words. He had no idea why he said that. He usually kept those opinions to himself, and in fact had intended to make some other excuse for his wounds. That would come back to hurt him, no doubt, be he needed to find Megatron.

After searching and searching, the SIC finally came to the last place he wanted to be: Megatron’s quarters. He desperately hoped the mech wasn’t home, as he would much rather avoid another encounter like their last, even if it meant waiting to confront his Master. But his hopes were misplaced, and once inside he spotted the larger mech sitting on a bench, apparently waiting for him.

“Ah, Starscream. Good. Knockout seems to have repaired you.”

“Obviously. I wouldn’t have been searching the ship for you if he hadn’t, with the damage you did!” The SIC’s optics went wide as he snapped his intake shut. What in Kaon was he saying?! He didn’t come here to provoke the other mech!

“Oh, the damage _I_ did? If I recall, this was, in fact, your idea. And you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“E-enjoying? I was…I…” he stuttered, trying to make an excuse, but nothing was coming to him. “It wasn’t enjoyment! I-it…it was sheer ecstasy! Ah! I-I mean…that’s not...!” Megatron grabbed him by the jaw.

“Hm, and just what has gotten into you, slippery Seeker? I’ve never heard you falter so much in your silvered lies. You think I _believe_ any of your excuses? Why do you think I let this happen, hm? I know you’ve wanted this. You’ve wanted to be at my mercy like this. So, what do you really want, now that you’ve experienced my might?” Scream quivered, desperately trying to keep his intake shut. He couldn’t trust anything he tried to say. Something was certainly wrong with him. “Well? I suggest you speak, before I force other sounds from you.”

“I-I want more of you! Gah…I-I don’t know what’s gotten into me! Hngg….” Scream couldn’t stop the outburst. But he quieted himself again, gritting his denta fiercely and pinching his optics shut. Megatron chuckled lowly.

“Well then, pet, you’ll need to learn how to take me, if you intend to survive our sessions.” He picked the SIC up, wrapping the thin legs around his waist as Scream yelped. “Training begins now, my little Seeker.”

Knockout saw all of this, and he couldn’t contain his amusement. Breakdown would get a kick out of this story. Maybe this would put a damper on the whining, too, at least the whining about Megatron. Best. Idea. Ever.


End file.
